The winner takes it all
by LalaHachi
Summary: Songfic to the song by ABBA, with the same name as the title. Axel has a new boyfriend, Marluxia. But Roxas doesn't want him to leave, not that he tells him. But he still doesn't...


**LalaHachi:** This is a song fic based on 'The winner takes it all' by ABBA.

_

* * *

_

_I don't wanna talk_

_About the things we've gone through_

_Though it's hurting me_

_Now it's history_

_I've played all my cards_

_And that's what you've done too_

_Nothing more to say_

_No more ace to play_

"Axel… Please, I don't want to talk about it…" I say and look away.

"Roxas…" He starts.

"Axel, It's over, it's been for a while now. I don't want to talk about it…" I mutter as I sit down on my couch. Why can't he understand? I lost…

"But maybe it'll help if we talk about it…" He says.

"I have nothing more to say to you Axel… It's over." I say coldly.

There's nothing else I can do. It's for the best. He has Marluxia now. Even though I love him I can't do anything about it. _The winner takes it all_

_The loser standing small_

_Beside the victory_

_That's his destiny_

"Roxas…" He starts."Axel, honey! Are you coming?" Marluxia calls from outside.

"Roxas…" He says and looks at me than at the door as if he doesn't know what to do.

"Go to your boyfriend Axel…" I say.

"But, Roxas…"

"Axel, why are you taking so long? I thought you were just going to pick up your stuff?" Marluxia calls from outside again.

_I was in your arms_

_Thinking I belonged there_

_I figured it made sense_

_Building me a fence_

_Building me a home_

_Thinking I'd be strong there_

_But I was a fool_

_Playing by the rules_

"Look, Axel. We used to have a great relationship but now it's over. Now, leave."

The tears rolled down my face as Axel started gathering up his stuff. I used to be so happy. I used to be safe in his arms. I used to. Not now.

I remember the first I woke up in your arms, Axel. I felt so safe. I remember when you took my virginity. I felt like I could trust you more then anyone. I remember when you moved in with me. I had felt like I finally had found a home I wanted to stay in. I wish you could remember too.

"If you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here, Roxy…""I know, Axel." I mutter. But I lost, Axel. Marluxia won and I lost. That's how it is. And I can't do anything about that.

_The gods may throw a dice_

_Their minds as cold as ice_

_And someone way down here_

_Loses someone dear_

_The winner takes it all_

_The loser has to fall_

_It's simple and it's plain_

_Why should I complain?_

"Roxas… I'm sorry if I hurt you…"

"No, it's okay." Marluxia won, what can I do about it? I have no right to complain."Anyway, I guess this is goodbye… Bye Roxy!" He say. He left the room and went to the car waiting for him.

He threw his stuff inside and looked up to my window. Our eyes met for a second before I looked away. I could see him looking away in disappointment. I looked back to see the car driving away. "Goodbye, Axel…" I whisper, mostly to myself. The apartment was bigger then ever and it kind of frightened me. All alone.

_But tell me does he kiss_

_Like I used to kiss you? _

_Does it feel the same_

_When she calls your name? _

_Somewhere deep inside_

_You must know I miss you_

_But what can I say_

_Rules must be obeyed_

The next week, I am out smoking outside a shop, where I just bought a packet of cigarettes, and suddenly…

"Roxas! Nice to see you!" Axel greet me and smile.

"Hello Axel…" I mumble. "Where's Marluxia?" I ask coldly.

"He decided to stay home…" Axel say and smile. He takes out a cigarette and lights it.

"Axel… Do you love him?" I ask suddenly, for no reason what so ever.

"… Yes, Roxas. I do." He answers and sighs.

"Does it feel different when he kisses you then when I?" I ask, holding in my tears as good as I can.

"Roxas…" He says and reaches out a hand for me but I jerk away.

"I miss you Axel, but there's nothing I can do about it. You have Marluxia now. I shouldn't even talk to you. It's against the rules." I mumble and start walking away, the tears leaves my eyes without permission.

_The judges will decide_

_The likes of me abide_

_Spectators of the show_

_Always staying low_

"Roxas…" Axel says and grabs my arm. "Roxas, I didn't know you felt like this… I love you Roxas… I was just waiting for a sign to show that you loved me…" He says and kisses me. It's true, Axel never was that clever. I should've told him before. I think as I stand there in his arms, letting him attack my lips for what seemed like an eternity.

"Axel, I love you…" I say as we finally pull apart.

"Do you want me to come home?" He asks and wipe away my tears.

"Yes, please." I say and smile at him.

"Then I will… And this time I will never leave…" He say and smile. It was probably meant as a joke-ish threat.

"You promise?" I ask and smile at him.

"I promise…" He says and leans down to kiss me one more time.

_The game is on again_

_A lover or a friend_

_A big thing or a small_

_The winner takes it all_

A day later, Axel is moving back in.

"But… Axel…" Marluxia says and looks furiously at me.

"Sorry, 'Marly' but I won, biatch!" I say and smile teasingly.

Both Axel and Marluxia looks at me confused. "Won what?"

"Oh nothing!" I hurry up to say. No need to tell them the whole story._I don't wanna talkIf it makes you feel sadAnd I understandYou've come to shake my hand_

"I guess you 'won' to put it your way." Marluxia said. "I wish you good luck, but I will be back." He states and reaches out his hand for me to take.

"Yeah, and when you do, I'll be ready to fight!" I say and take his hand. Shaking it lightly.

_I apologize_

_If it makes you feel bad_

_Seeing me so tense_

_No self-confidence_

_But you see_

_The winner takes it all_

_The winner takes it all......_

_

* * *

_**LalaHachi:** Not the most original idea but... Well, I like the song... I have a longer with a similiar plot called 'I know' if anyone's interested....

Review, people!


End file.
